OOOHH Ternyata'
by Ganu
Summary: Saat hari Valentine kemaren, Kise yang udah ada janji ama Kuroko ternyata gak dateng. Dan dari pada penasaran, Kuroko pun mencari tau. Fic humu pertama gue, dengan pair KiKuro, silahkan dilihat. Tapi kalo gak suka, ya gak usah baca juga gak papa. wkwk.


'OOOHH~. Ternyata.'

Kuroko no Basuke akan selalu menjadi miliknya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Kalo punya gue si, Kise udah gue kawinin sama Kuroko :v .

Pair: KiKuro / KuroKi.  
Rating: T Warning: Gaje, Aneh, OOC dan sebangsanya.

Enjoy reading~...

Tanggal 14 Februari hari minggu pas Valentine kemaren, Kuroko Tetsuya udah nungguin pacarnya, Kise Ryouta buat dateng di Maji Burger, dan sebagai surprize Valentine day Kuroko juga udah ngebawain coklat buatanya sendiri buat pacarnya tersayang. Cieee.

Niat awalnya ketemuan juga karna pengen kencan si, tapi apa? udah janji tapi dia gak dateng, di sms gak nyampe, di telepon gak aktif... sekali lagi seorang Kise Ryouta ngilang entah kemana setelah membuat janji dengannya.

Sebel? pasti, bingung? dikit, pengen nonjok? gak juga si, yaudahlah datengin aja ke sekolahanya.

Ahirnya, setelah ditimang-timang -eh, maksudnya menimbang-nimbang, ding. Kuroko Tetsuya pun memutuskan akan mendatangi sekolahan pacarnya, Kaijo High.

Dan sekarang apa lagi coba? disekolah ternyata Kise juga gak ada.  
Jadi begitu tadi Kuroko sampai di Kaijo, dia pun langsung menuju ke Gym lapangan basket indoor, karna Kuroko yakin pasti pacarnya itu lagi eskul basket sekarang, tapi ternyata tidak ada juga, dan Kasamatsu alias Kapten tim basketnya Kaijo, bilang-

"Kise hari ini memang tidak masuk sekolah. Uhgrr awas saja anak itu kalo besok sekolah, akan ku pastikan dia tidak akan bisa berjalan setelahnya." begitulah katanya.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan kapten tim basket itu kepada pacarnya, Kuroko si bodo amat. Kuroko kan lagi ngambek.

Lalu saat dirinya hendak permisi mau pamit, sosok manusia berambut klimis yang Kuroko ketahui bernama Moriyama Yoshitaka dan juga diketahui lagi naksir berat sama senpainya yang tukang lawak garing di timnya, memberi sebuah ide berlian- eh, maksudnya briliant.

"Kau anak Seirin yang hobinya ngilang itu kan?. Kalau memang pengin ketemu Kise, kenapa gak datengin kerumahnya aja?." sarannya.

"Moriyama-san benar juga." tanggap Kuroko agak seneng tapi mukanya tetep datar.

Kenapa gak kepikiran coba, yasudahlah Kuroko sekarang akan menuju kerumah pacarnya saja. Untung dia pernah diajak beberapa kali kerumah Kise, jadi Kuroko gak akan nyasar dah~.

"Hoho~ sapa dulung dong. Orang paling ganteng di Kaijo gitu loh" bangga Moriyama menepuk dada sambil menutup matanya. "Oh ya, kabar Izuki point guard kalian gimana?." lanjut Moriyama bertanya, tapi betapa kagetnya dia ketika melek, Kuroko nya udah ngilang.

"Ohh, tu anak kayaknya mau langsung kerumah Kise, jadi langsung pergi deh." dan disahuti kalem oleh Kasamatsu.

"Gile~. Tuh anak hobi ngilangnya makin mahir aja." ujar Moriyama takjub dan kecewa gegara gak jadi tau kabar si dia. 'Tapi mungkin nanti gue bakal dateng ke Seirin juga lah' begitulah batinnya.

.  
.

\- 35 menit, lewat 27 detik kemudian -

Kuroko sudah sampai di depan rumahnya Kise sekarang, dan dia pun langsung memencet bel.

*Ting Tong*

Belum ada sautan. Tekan lagi.

*Ting Tong*

Masih belum. Lagi.

*Ting Tong. Ting Tong- cklek*

Oh. Sudah dibuka rupanya. Nampak sosok perempuan yang gak Kuroko kenal, tapi kalo diliat-liat mirip Kise si. 'Apa ini Kakak perempuannya?' batin Kuroko.

"Lho, ada yang mencet bel tapi kok gak ada orangnya ya?." ucap cewek itu. Yaa biasa, hawa keberadaan Kuroko kan emang tipis, jadi begitu Kuroko ngomong, baru deh tau kalo ada orang.

"Domo, saya disini." ucap Kuroko dengan datarnya.

"Heh? EEEIIHH?" kaget cewek itu ketika melihat Kuroko, dan spontan dia langsung mundur kebelakang. Yaiyalah kebelakang, masa mundur ke atas, terbang dong.#der.

"Kamu siapa? bukan hantu kan?" tanya cewek itu takut-takut.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, saya temannya Kise-kun. Apa Kise-kun ada?." jawab Kuroko dengan tanya. Dan bukanya menjawab cewek itu malah lari menerjang Kuroko dan menjembel pipi Kuroko dengan gemas.

"Ooh~. Jadi kamu yang namanya Kuroko, wah~ kamu ternyata emang imut banget ya. Perkenalkan, aku Kakaknya Ryou-chan, Kise Ryuuki." ucap cewek- ehm, Ryuuki memperkenalkan diri.

"Ukh Kise-san, bisa tolong jangan menjembel pipi saya?!" pinta Kuroko masih datar, membuat Ryuuki tersadar dari fantasi rianya dan melepaskan pipi Kuroko.

"Hehehe~ maaf, abis kamu emang imut si, bener apa kata Ryou-chan. Akh masuk dulu yuk" ajak Ryuuki kemudian.

"Baiklah. Permisi." ucap Kuroko begitu memasuki rumah Kise.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Ryou-chan, dia ada dikamarnya tuh, lagi sakit~." ujar Ryuuki dan membuat Kuroko kaget (meskipun tampangnya tetap datar).

"Kise-kun, sakit?" guman Kuroko. Jadi apa kemaren dia gak dateng ke Majiba karena lagi sakit. "Kise-kun, sakitnya sejak kapan Kise-san?." tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm~, sejak kemaren malem. Yaa katanya ini gara-gara pas hari minggu dia kecebur ke got si. Padahal bilangnya mau ketemuan sama pacarnya di Majiba. Tapi gak tau dateng dari mana, Ryou-chan papasan sama beberapa Fansnya. Dan niatnya pengen melarikan diri, gak sengaja dia kepleset terus kecebur deh, begitu kata Ryou-chan." jelas Ryuuki panjang lebar.

'Jadi, ternyata Kise-kun sebenernya nepatin janji dong, kalo aja dia gak ketemu Fansnya pasti dia gak kecebur, terus sakit sekarang' batin Kuroko merasa bersalah karna sempet nuduh Kise yang enggak-enggak.

'Ah, mumpung ada temennya Ryou-chan, aku titipin Ryou-chan ke anak ini aja kali ya' batin Ryuuki, agak panik pas ngliat ke jam tanganya, dia emang ada janji sama orang sebenarnya.

"Kuroko-chan, kalo kamu jagain Ryou-chan sebentar aja mau gak? bentar lagi Kakak pertama ku bakal pulang si, jadi sebelum dia dateng tolong kamu jagain Ryou-chan dulu ya. Aku ada janji sama orang dan musti pergi sekarang nih." pinta Ryuuki beserta penjelasanya.

Kuroko berpikir, gak papa juga si jagain Kise-kun, lagian sebagai permintaan maaf juga. "Baiklah Kise-san, saya mau." jawab Kuroko.

"Ooh. Terimakasih ya Kuroko-chan. Baiklah kalo begitu aku titip Ryou-chan ya, dan kalo nanti Ryou-chan sudah bangun, tolong kamu suruh dia makan bubur yang sudah Kakak sediakan, dan terus~ jangan lupa suruh Ryou-chan minum obat juga." ucap Ryuuki dengan ceria.

"Hai. Saya mengerti" balas Kuroko.  
Dan setelah itu Ryuuki pun pergi.

Melihat keatas meja dimana ada bubur yang mengepul dengan warna ungu kehitaman dan katanya buat Kise, yang ada malah bikin Kuroko pengen banget nglempar keluar tuh bubur.

'Masa Kise-kun dikasih makan beginian, ternyata sense of cooking nya Kise-san gak beda jauh dari Kantoku dan Momoi-san. Kalo gitu biar aku aja yang bikinin' batin Kuroko menggebu-gebu ingin membuatkan Kise bubur. Padahalkan dia sendiri juga cuma jago bikin telur rebus doang. wkwk~.

"Untuk Kise-kun, aku pasti akan berusaha." gumannya. Baiklah, ini waktunya dia kedapur, untuk membuat bubur. Sapa tau nanti Kuroko jadi bisa naik haji kayak Eyank Sumur. #lhaApaHubunganya.

-Didapur-

Kuroko sudah menyiapkan alat-alat masak dan juga beberapa bahan yang dia tau sebagai pembuat bubur, dan dia pun mulai memasak.

Kuroko gak terlalu ngerti cara masaknya gimana sebenere, tapi tadi dia ngliat ada buku resep cara membuat bubur dimeja makan, jadi dia ngikutin instruksi dibuku itu aja.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, bubur buatan Kuroko pun siap, dan tampilanya juga gak nyeremin kayak buatanya Ryuuki. Dan segera juga dia membawa bubur itu ke kamarnya Kise, kan Kuroko juga pengin mengecek keadaan Kise, dia masih bobok apa udah bangun, masih putih apa gak, katanya abis kecebur got.

Dan begitu masuk ke kamar Kise, oh ternyata Kise nya masih sama kayak biasa. Bedanya saat ini hanya dia sedang tidur, sakit tak berdaya.

"Kise-kun" guman Kuroko. Meletakan buburnya keatas meja terdekat, setelah itu dia mendudukan diri dipinggiran kasur Kise.

Mengecek dahi Kise yang masih tertempel plester penurun panas merk Beby Fever, dapat Kuroko rasakan kalo panasnya sudah turun. Beralih menggenggam tangan Kise, tiba-tiba tangan Kise balas menggenggamnya balik, dan detik berikutnya, mata Kise terbuka menampilkan iris kuning keemasan yang Kuroko kangenin.

"Kise-kun, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kuroko terharu.

"Kurokocchi" kaget Kise tapi pelan. 'Aku lagi gak mimpi kan? ini bener-bener Kurokocchi-ku kan?' batin Kise setengah tak percaya kalo Kurokocchi-nya tercinta ada disini.

Entah dapat tenaga dari mana, Kise bangkit dan langsung memeluk Kuroko, biar dia yakin, ini mimpi atau bukan. "Huwaaah~, Kurokocchi, maafin aku-ssu. Kemaren aku gak dateng ke Majiba, terus-"

"Gak papa Kise-kun. Tadi Kise-san udah cerita semua ke aku kok, aku gak papa." potong Kuroko dengan tenang. "Kise-san juga berpesan, kalo Kise-kun udah bangun tolong suruh makan bubur, dan aku udah buatin buat Kise-kun" lanjut Kuroko, dengan seimpril ceria.

"Heeh? bubur buatanya Kurokocchi, aku mau banget-ssu." balas Kise dengan semangat saat tahu Kuroko lah yang membuatkan bubur itu. "Kurokocchi juga suapin aku ya-ssu" pinta Kise dengan muka memelas.

"Baiklah. Aaa~" dan dengan senang hati Kuroko menyuapi Kise.

"Aaa-emm. Enak-ssu" puji Kise, tapi- ' Huh? lidah ku mati rasa-ssu?, kenapa ini?' batin Kise bingung dengan lidahnya yang mendadak mati rasa. Ya si dia emang lagi sakit, tapi sebelum makan nih bubur, perasaan lidahnya gak mati-mati rasa amat.

Woh ternyata meskipun tampilan bubur buatan Kuroko tidak nyeremin, ternyata rasanyalah yang nyeremin. Bisa bikin mati rasa gitu.

Tak mau mengecewakan pacarnya, Kise pun ahirnya menghabiskan semua bubur yang ada di mangkok, meskipun derita lidah mati rasa dia dapatkan. /Halah/.

"Kise-kun hebat, bisa menghabiskan semua bubur ini, ini minum dulu Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko senang, dan memberikan gelas berisi air putih pada Kise. "Kalo Kise-kun mau nambah buburnya, aku ambilin lagi masih ada kok." tawar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Gak usah Kurokocchi. Aku, udah kenyang-ssu" jawab Kise sedikit panik. Satu mangkok aja bikin lidah mati rasa, apalagi dua. Ntar yang ada Kise tinggal nama.

"Yasudah kalo Kise-kun memang sudah kenyang. Sekarang berarti Kise-kun harus minum obat." ucap Kuroko, sambil mengambil obat yang dari tadi ada dimeja Kise.

Sontak Kise langsung menatap horor obat tersebut. "Gak mau-ssu" ucapnya, sambil menyembunyikan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Mungkin bahasa Belandanya mujung.

Melihat reaksi Kise yang seperti itu, Kuroko pun bingung. "Kenapa gak mau Kise-kun?. Kalo minum obatkan nanti jadi lebih cepat sembuh" bujuk Kuroko.

"Aku udah sembuh, jadi gak perlu minum obat lagi-ssu" ucap Kise dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan didalam selimut.

Kuroko emang tahu si kalo Kise itu gak suka minum obat, tapikan kalo diliat lebih jelas lagi, Kise itu masih keliatan lemesnya. Toh buat nyembuhin ini, kenapa si gak mau.

"Yaudah, kalo Kise-kun gak mau minum obat, aku mau pulang aja sekarang!." ucap Kuroko mengancam akan pulang.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Kise langsung panik meskipun gak keluar dari selimut. "Yah~ masa Kurokocchi pulang si? kan baru ketemu-ssu, aku juga kan masih kangen-ssu" bujuk Kise.

"Salah Kise-kun gak mau minum obat. Yaudah aku mau langsung pulang aja sekarang."

"Eeeehh? jangan pulang dulu dong Kurokocch?." pinta Kise masih ngumpet.

'Gak ada sautan, apa Kurokocchi bener-bener udah pulang-ssu?' batinnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Kise keluar dari selimut. "Kurokocchi~" panggilnya.

Wah Kuroko beneran pulang nih. Tapi perasaan Kise gak denger ada suara orang buka pintu atau nutup pintu kamarnya si, tapi Kuroko dimana. Kise celingak celinguk dikamarnya sendiri.

"Kurokocchi~... Kuroko-hmpft"

*bump*

Kaget karna tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya kembali tiduran dikasur, Kise nambah kaget lagi pas ngliat kalo Kuroko lah pelakunya. Ditambah lagi saat ini Kuroko lagi nyium dia. Eh, nyium dia?.

Mata Kise terbelalak kaget. 'Eeehh? kenapa Kurokocchi nyium aku-ssu? ntar kalo dia ketularan sakit ku gimana?!' batin Kise, panik.

Pengen ngedorong Kuroko, tapi ternyata dia terlalu lemes untuk melakukanya. Ditambah lagi Kuroko nyiumnya agresip bangat bu~. Sampe Kise tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya, lalu tiba-tiba masuklah benda bulat kecil yang Kise pikir 'ini kayak bentuk obat yang tadi ku minum... eeeeehhhh? obat?, tapi kok gak krasa pait ya?.' *glup*

Setelah Kise menelan obat itu, baru dia ingat kalo lidahnya kan lagi mati rasa, pantes aja rasa paitnya gak krasa. Ternyata bubur pembuat lidahnya mati rasa berguna juga ya. wkwk.  
Intinya si, Kuroko abis nyuapin Kise obat pake cara mount to mount.

"Nah, karna sekarang Kise-kun udah minum obat, jadi tugas ku udah selsai." ucap Kuroko dengan datar ketika sudah melepaskan ciumanya.

Sedangkan Kise masih kaget, ya gimana gak, yang biasanya agresip kan Kise, lha ini sekarang kebalik, seneng banget tau hatinya Kise itu.

"Kalo begitu aku akan pergi mengecek keluar dulu ya Kise-kun, apa Kakak pertama Kise-kun sudah pulang atau belum. Kalau sudah itu berarti aku akan langsung pamit pulang. Cepat sembuh ya Kise-kun, dan ini, aku membuatkan coklat valentine juga untuk mu, kalo sudah sembuh dimakan ya!." ucap Kuroko panjang lebar, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia ngomong sepanjang lebar itu.

Sudah akan beranjak dari kasur Kise tiba-tiba-

*jreng..jreng..jreng~* (sfx: gitar)

*Greep*

Tangan Kuroko ditarik oleh Kise, hingga membuatnya kembali berada diatas Kise. "Eeh?" bingung Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~, setelah kau melakukan semua ini apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu pulang begitu saja heh~?" bisik Kise pelan nan sexeh ditelinga Kuroko.

"Tolong lepasin Kise-kun!" ucap Kuroko yang merasa alarm bahayanya bunyi, pengen melepaskan diri, tapi udah keburu dirangkul erat sama Kise, jadi gak bisa kabur deh.

"Gak mau. Pokoknya Kuroko- bukan, pokonya Tetsuyacchi musti jadi guling ku, sampai besok pagi. Ne~" ucap Kise kemudian dan langsung menyerang Kuroko. hwahaha~.

Di hari itu dan malam itu, Kuroko berahir jadi guling hidupnya Kise, sekaligus di anu juga tentunya. hihihi~.

Sedangkan Kakak pertamanya Kise yang udah pulang sebelum kejadian Kuroko nyium Kise. Cuma ngedengerin aja dari luar, takut menganggu moment adiknya tercinta gituloh. /Halah/.

.

.

Besoknya...

Kuroko udah lagi ikut kegiatan klub basketnya seperti biasa sekarang, meski tadi di intrograsi dulu oleh Kantokunya dan senpainya dan kawan-kawannya, kemanakah kiranya kemaren Kuroko gak masuk latihan kayak biasa.

Dan dengan datar seperti biasa pun Kuroko cuma ngejawab "Pergi kerumah pacar ku, ternyata dia lagi sakit." begitu.

"Eeh? kamu punya pacar? pasti bohongkan, Kuroko?" tanya Furihata.

"HAH!, beraninya kamu pacaran sebelum para senpai mu punya pacar." ini Hyuuga.

"Kuroko-kun, pacar kamu cewek apa cowok?" ini Kantoku nya alias Riko. lho.

Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko dan bla bla bla.. mereka semua pada terlalu fokus ngerubungin Kuroko dengan memberikan pertanyaan gak penting padanya.

Dan entah kenapa, sejak mulai latihan tadi Kuroko ngrasa badanya lemes banget, masa iya dia sekarang sakit.  
Mana temen sama senpainya gak berenti ngerumunin dia lagi, dikira dia gula apa.

"KUROKOCCHI~~~" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan menggelegar saat pintu Gym terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kise Ryouta dengan aura bintang-bintang berkilauan.

'Mau apa lagi nih anak?' batin semua para pemain basket Seirin min Kuroko.

'Kise-kun?' batin Kuroko kaget. Tadi pagi Kise udah sembuh, abis itu nganterin dia pulang terus balik lagi ke Kanagawa buat masuk sekolah. Eh, sekarang ada di Seirin lagi.

Melihat Kuroko yang sedang dikerumunin oleh timnya sendiri, senyum Kise langsung ilang seketika, dan digantikan aura yang mirip kalo dia lagi serius main basket.

"Kenapa? kalian semua ngerumunin Kurokocchi-ku huh?... Huwaaa~ Kurokocchi, kamu gak diapa-apain kan-ssu?" tanya Kise yang langsung berlari kearah Kuroko dan memeluknya, terus auranya berubah kek banci-banci lagi.

"Kalian semua jangan deket-deket begitu sama Kurokocchi dong!, Kurokocchi itu pacar ku tau!." ucap Kise penuh dengan penekanan. Sedangkan Kuroko yang lagi lemes, cuma diem aja, nurut apa kata Seme. cielah.

"HAAH!? Jadi kalian berdua pacaran?" teriak para pemain basket Seirin sempak- eh, maksudnya serempak.

'Aww. Couple pasangan baru nih' ini batin Riko.

Tiba-tiba, Ace Seirin mereka Kagami bertanya dengan dramatis. "Kuroko, jadi selama ini kau ternyata ... huwaaa, padahal selama ini aku menyukai mu tau, huwaaa" ucap Kagami sambil berlari keluar dari Gym basket indoor Seirin. /Eh my bebeb Gami, tunggu Author sayang #dhuak :v /.

Setelah Kagami ngilang, mereka semua minus Riko ngebatin.

'OOOOHH~. Ternyata... Kita semua sama.'

.  
.

The end.

Wkwkwk. apaan coba ya ceritanya gajeh gini, saya yakin pasti kurang greget. Dan ngemeng-ngemeng ini fic pertama gue yang berbau humu, dan pairnya tentu saja pair Favorit yaitu KiKuro .yeah~

Hidup OTP KiKuro... \ ^0^ /

R n R .. yaw ...

Arigachouuu ... 


End file.
